Emily Fontaine
Emily Fontaine is a Main protagonist of The Adventures of Vanessa series by In-Verse Productions. She is the Best friend and rival of the protagonist. Also she's the 100th Kaiser of the Fontaine Family, and one of the few who changes elements between games, from Light before the second half of Beyond the Fate and Darkness after the second half of the same part (aside of Vanessa, her friend and main rival). Appearance and Data *Age: 15 (Part I), 16-17 (Part II, Part III and Beyond the Fate), 18-19 (Part IV and Part V), 20-21 (Part VI and Part VII), Currently 25 years old. *Birthday: February 13, 1990 *Zodiac Sign: Aquarius *Chinese Sign: Horse *Height: 164 cm (5' 4,5") I -> 166 cm (5' 5,3") II -> 170 cm (5' 7") III -> 175 cm (5' 9") IV -> 179 cm (5' 10,5") of Part V *Weight: 51 kg (112 lbs) Start -> 65 kg (143 lbs) Current/End *Eye Color: Brown Formerly -> Red Current *Hair Color: Black Formerly -> Black and Red the Fate-Part VII -> Red VIII *Likes: Silence, her Clan, family, honor. *Dislikes: Hatred, being beaten by her friend (formerly), unfairness. *Alignment: Chaotic Good 2nd half of Part III, Lawful Neutral [2nd Half of Part III to 1st Half of Part VI, Dimension Bellum], Lawful Good [2nd Half of Part VI to present, Crossovers barring Dimension Bellum] Emily in the first two games uses a red dress, black shoes, white long-sleeve shirt and socks, has long black hair and brown eyes. Since Beyond the Fate to present, she has black and red striped hair, uses crimson pants, black boots, white sleeveless undershirt and black leather shirt. Her alternate outfit she uses instead red pants, black short undershirt, white sneakers, and sometimes a red headband on her head and a White Shirt. In the Legend of Vanessa, she discards all her outfit to use the robe of the Kaiser, and in the Wind of the Night, she dyed her hair to fully red to end the effects. History and Role in the series Emily was born in a family with magical heritage, knowing that every 6 Heirs must appoint a new Kaiser to take over as current Leader Fontaine, Emily was chosen because the last Kaiser, was a traitor and used the power to create vortex to ancient places and also wanted eternal life, however, Emily gave him a Poison spell that only Fontaine can use. And Interestingly, defeated by Emily when she was only 10 years old. Being trained for 5 long years, in one of those she met Vanessa, who would be her best friend, because hated Vanessa for being nothing, in fact, Vanessa was in between a couple of bullies who bullied her, Emily went to rescuing Vanessa, as everyone watched, she was admired by the action of Emily, became her best friend. Emily and Vanessa won special passes to go to the Academy of Sorcerers of Aslada, due for being Experienced with certain skills, and also has good grades, and a very normal life until the Einsteintin incident, in which Vanessa regained her memories as sister to be a princess, also, she saved Vanessa from "Infinite Dream" with her own magic she then one year later, appeared to train the kids, Jaden, Alaitz and Rainel, to become the successors. Emily feels that Vanessa is not her friend, are now rivals, but to increase more things, Emily uses Lumine and Tenebrae invoked to Watch Vanessa, who is part of Vitr Baletka, Vanessa's ancestor, she later joins the UNG, with forming a friendship with Collin and Ashley and her superiors, proving to be strong enough to help the president and saving her childhood friend Maura from the Chrystallis Corp. Suddenly, her eye color changes to a blood red color. A year later, she had his fight against Vanessa, in which ended in a tie, in which Gill Aldina eventually invokes Millennia. Emily became her super form and defeated Millennia with the gathered energy from her friends, she's later named "Kaiser Fontaine". After that she suffers from a dark entity of the form of Dark Kaiser and has largely despite that was saved by Vanessa in her Light form, but when Emily returned to its normal shape, This wants a "Last Duel" against her, but Vanessa has the Dark Form to defeat Emily and lost, she accepts her defeat. Emily returns to have a mixture of loneliness and joy to see Vanessa as a child again, but because of this, her old serene and friendly personality returns with even more force, knowing that Vanessa needs the help of his old friend and rival. Not only in the fights, but emotionally too. She Joins and help her not die so young, both defeated Persona and its Space Colony. Both with their Omega Forms, Eteria the Sapphire and Titania the Onyx, defeating the Addes and Maximus Irving. One day, later, after all these events, she's still member of the UNG, now she was sent to Investigate alongside her recruits Mark and Duke Jaden the mysterious Kingdom without Vanessa's knowing. Role in the Crossovers She's the other main representative of the series alongside Vanessa Luxaloss and has appeared in almost every In-Verse crossover to the date. She is often compared to VSRFX's Valeria Lindbergh due to similar quirks. Personality A girl who as a girl, she was lovely and elegant, admired her idols, fashion and friends, is proud of her bloodline Fontaine. This makes her much stronger together with her family. But since the end of the Third game Emily changed to a cold and distant person, a serious girl with an attitude focused on her missions and law, is more cynical, and more sarcastic than before, but still being good friends with Vanessa, in the Sixth game, Emily is slowly returning back to her friendly personality, but with a sense of responsability. She almost lost Vanessa's friendship twice (One sided by Emily herself), but she is still her best friend. Fighting Data and skills Emily is an expert on weapons, magic and very combat oriented, she’s strong enough to fight a heavy character, however, lacks energy due for being a Kaiser (Because she only had recently gained power balancing), but gains resistance, she has an equal speed of the likes of her friend Vanessa. Also, she can use guns, swords, all kinds of weapons enough. Skills/Abilities: Dark Storm: If she’s enough angry, she can active her latent energy Tenebra Sol: Can create a Black Fire based barrier, depending of the sun energy and the weather. Super Transformations *Base (Current. Post Beyond the Fate): Emily has Black and red hair and red eyes, she gained dark spells, more offensive attacks and a lot of close combat potential. This state is permanent unless if a stronger spell is used correctly against her. She dyed her hair fully red to end the effects as of TLOV. *Light Lady (TAOV1 to TAOV3): Emily had just Black hair and Brown eyes, she used to have light and long ranged attacks. She was also the faster of the two. *Sun Princess (TAOV5): Doesn't change too much except the clothing style, she has a Red sorceress hat and a black uniform, but also a Earth sword, she's more power based. (She's not an actual Princess per se.) *Kaiser (Beyond the Fate, TAOV4, TAOVA, TLOV): Emily is gained the strongest arsenal of spells in her tutelage, she doesn't change too much physically except the fact that she holds a black and red aura, also uses fire element as a secondary. *Dark Kaiser (TAOV5): Affected by her desires to defeat her friend in a battle, she succumbs to the far darker side of the form, her eyes are dull in this state. However, she has the right to use the forbidden spells. Those can which can result her to be weak. *Titania (TAOVA, TLOV): Fusion with her Alter-Ghost, she's Capable to use Fire Spells aside of her dark attacks, and using also firearms too. Has a Resistant armor. Game appearances * The Adventures of Vanessa (video game) * The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers * The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light * The Adventures of Vanessa 4: The Travelers of Destiny * The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Mightiest Iron Fist King * The Adventures of Vanessa: Advent * The Legend of Vanessa * The Legend of Vanessa: Wind of the Night * The Adventures of Vanessa: Super Battle * Beyond the Fate * In-Verse Heroes: Mega Battle Revolution - Secret Character * In-Verse Heroes II: Dream Fighters - Secret Character * In-Verse Heroes III: The Duel of Justice * In-Verse Heroes All-Stars * In-Verse Heroes: Operation Extreme * In-Verse Heroes Trinity Fight * In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story * In-Verse All-Stars Legends * In-Verse All-Stars Versus * Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle - as both normal and Dark Kaiser. * Cross Code-X2: Project Unlimited Versus Battle - as both normal and Dark Kaiser. * The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'' - Guest Character * ''Deviant Heroes Z * Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul - Saya's foreign agent. Fictitious Voice List English *Wendee Lee (From TAOV1 to TAOV5) *Laura Bailey (Current, From TAOVA, XCode, Beyond the Fate to present) Japanese *Wakana Yamazaki (From TAOV1 to TAOV3) *Mariko Suzuki (From TAOV4 to TLOV, XCode, Howling Soul) *Makiko Ohmoto (Current, From Beyond the Fate, Super Battle, XCode X2 to present) Trivia *Emily is an English feminine form of Aemilius, Emil is the male Variant. Which means Rival. *She's the first Kaiser in the series. *She's often associated with the Raven, most likely for the darkness. **But used to be associated with Falcon in the earlier games. *Her red highlights is because of the Kaiser powers' influence. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:In-Verse characters Category:The Adventures of Vanessa characters Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters